Phorid
| faction = Infestados | planet = Cualquiera con brote de infestacion | mission = Asesinato | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = 5,000 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 25 | alloyarmor = | weapon = Garras | baseexperience = 3,500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Haces psíquicos Aullido | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | mod_drops = Munición criogénica Golpe mortal Impacto de magma Estirar Canal de energía | other_drops = Célula Orokin Phorid Sigil}} Phorid es un ''' jefe Infestado , disponible cuando la infestación alcanza un nodo con misión de Asesinato. Después de derrotarlo y completar la misión, los jugadores pueden recibir partes de Nyx ya sean planos de neurópticas, sistemas o chasis. Una vez muerto, Phorid tiene probabilidades de dejar caer recursos del planeta en el que se encuentre. Apariencia y habilidades Phorid es, en esencia, una versión mas grande del Cargador, con nodos azul brillante a lo largo de su cuerpo. A pesar de su masivo tamaño, es igual o incluso mas ágil que los ya mencionados cargadores y un simple ataque cuerpo a cuerpo puede ocasionar grandes cantidades de daño. Tiene en su arsenal dos habilidades especiales: Aullido y Haces psíquicos, definido por Lotus como "Ataque de espinas". Aullido: Es un ataque ineludible que hará tambalear a los jugadores a la vez que ocasiona una inmensa cantidad de daño – Phorid permanecerá inmóvil durante este ataque. Haces psíquicos: Lanza un montón de haces de color amarillo, similares a los de Nyx's, que ignoran los escudos y causan daño directo a la vida. A pesar de su increíble cantidad de daño la cual virtualmente garantiza la caída de un Tenno al impactar, son destruidos al colisionar contra objetos o el terreno. Al igual que otros jefes infestados, Phorid no posee escudos. Sin embargo, cuenta con una gran cantidad de vida pudiendo regenerarse lentamente si no se le ataca, por lo que es poco aconsejable retirarse del combate por mucho tiempo. Al igual que otros jefes, Phorid posee diálogos únicos. He aquí algunos: *''"(Renuncia a las debilidades de la carne. Déjanos entrar.)"'' *''"(Somos el medio a través del cual se consigue la inmortalidad. Asimílalo, del jugador.)'' Estrategia Como siempre, es recomendable acabar con cualquier infestado cercano al lugar de combate con Phorid. Sin embargo, esto es particularmente importante a la hora de enfrentar a Phorid dado que, si bien no puede moverse durante su ataque "Aullido", otros infestados si podrán. Phorid es inmune a todos los efectos de estado; siendo poco aconsejable confiar en ellos para debilitarlo. Las garras de Phorid pueden causar una gran cantidad de daño, haciendo que un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo sea extremadamente peligroso en un intento solitario o en dúo. Sin embargo, no hay que alejarse demasiado ya que Phorid realiza su ataque "Haces psíquicos" si su objetivo esta muy alejado. Puesto que los haces son su ataque mas peligroso, se recomienda simplemente estar no muy lejos o muy cerca de Phorid. El ataque "Aullido" no es particularmente peligroso, siempre y cuando tengas suficientes escudos para resistirlo. Es recomendable usar una escopeta cuando se realiza una mision en solitario contra Phorid, ya que es capaz de ocasionar grandes cantidades de daño en un rango medio, al tiempo que evita que use sus haces psíquicos. La escopeta debera tener alto daño de , y/o ya que estos son los tipos de daño que mas afectan los nervios de Phorid. Para sus brazos, son recomendables la Detron o la Brakk. Phorid está en la lista de jefes que son totalmente vulnerables al componente de estasis de algunas habilidades, lo que le permite estar aturdido hasta la muerte siempre que el equipo tenga suficiente poder de fuego para derribarlo. Una de las mejores formas de combatir contra Phorid es atraerlo a una zona decentemente abierta y rodearlo con una escopeta. Se debe ser cuidadoso con sus garras y asegurarse de no correr hacia un rincón y quedar acorralado. Si el jugador posee una Glaive o Kestrel, ocasionalmente puede lanzarse para dañarlo y prevenir que su vida comience a regenerarse. Recuerda, si te encuentras recargando con al menos una bala en tu cargador, la Glaive no reiniciara la recarga al volver. Si Phorid aparece prematuramente, antes de que puedas prepararte, el primer curso de acción debe ser acortar distancias para prevenir que use sus "Haces psíquicos". Para maximizar tus posibilidades ante un ataque de haces, es aconsejable comprobar el entorno en busca de cajas o pilares para cubrirse. Si Phorid lanza su ataque de haces, rueda inmediatamente en busca de cobertura. Si es posible, esperar a que los haces se acerquen en lugar de buscar cobertura tempranamente. Si los haces vienen desde arriba, rodando puede hacer que se estrellen contra el suelo. En caso de que no confíes en tu habilidad para eludir ataques, utiliza habilidades de warframe como Corte Fugaz o Globo de Nieve para sobrevivir al ataque. Otra táctica de congelación que funciona bastante bien es el uso de Globo de Nieve de Frost y atraer al Phorid dentro. Puesto que casi constantemente utiliza ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, Globo de Nieve lo ralentizara considerablemente, lo suficiente para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo de una forma segura, o para dispararle sin mayor preocupación. '''Pathing Exploit: Phorid es tal vez ágil, pero no es inmune a quedarse atrapado en lugares cerrados como otros NPCs; Los jugadores que usan el centinela Shade pueden usar el camuflaje para bloquear a Phorid delante de un pequeño pasillo, impidiéndole alcanzar a otros jugadores. Sin embargo, eventualmente pasara a través del jugador camuflado. Tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo: '''Si usas la habilidad de Histeria de Valkyr , puedes precipitarte y derrotar a Phorid dentro de la duración de la habilidad en el rango máximo, especialmente si tu arma cuerpo a cuerpo esta modeada en consecuencia. Alternativamente, con el multiplicador de daño furtivo de Invisibilidad de Loki o la Pantalla de humo de Ash , puedes hacer un trabajo rápido con armas cuerpo a cuerpo como las Ichor dobles . La habilidad Espada Exaltada de Excalibur con canalización activa, derrotara a Phorid de forma rápida, y sin mayor demanda de energía. '''Táctica Banshee: '''La habilidad silencio aturdirá a Phorid y, mientras se mantengan a rango, protege tanto al Banshee como a otros jugadores de su ataque de grito. '''Táctica Nyx: Puedes usar la habilidad Caos de Nyx para distraer a Phorid con los Infestados circundantes (si hay alguno disponible) y moverte a una distancia segura para dispararle. También puede usar Absorber para resistir el ataque psíquico de Phorid. Aunque, el daño que Phorid recibirá de cualquier daño absorbido parece ser mínimo. Táctica Trinity: La enorme cantidad de salud de Phorid y sus lugares de impacto lo hacen particularmente vulnerable a una Trinity ofensiva. Haciendo uso de Experiencia fugaz y un mínimo rango en Fuente de vida, Trinity puede brevemente marcar a Phorid con Fuente de vida antes de aplicar Vampiro de energía. Con un vampiro de energía a rango máximo y una significativa cantidad de fuerza de poder, a la vez evitando incrementar la duración de poder, Trinity puede acabar con Phorid en unos pocos segundos. Táctica Nova: Usando la habilidad Impregnación molecular maximizando Fuerza de habilidad hará que Phorid se mueva realmente lento, dando tiempo suficiente para apuntar de forma precisa y rodearlo para evitar sus ataques. Con suficiente potencia de fuego, el combate se vuelve bastante trivial. Táctica Hydroid: Con Hydroid, esta lucha se convierte en una simple cuestión de usar Intolerante y Aerodinamizar para lanzar Masa de tentáculos debajo de Phorid. Los tentáculos ocasionaran un constante Daño Verdadero a Phorid mientras se mantenga cerca,y si el jugador posee el camuflaje del centinela Shade, podrá simplemente relanzar la habilidad una vez que se termine, sin interrupción. De igual manera, pueden rodear a Phorid mientras se mantenga cerca de los tentáculos. Táctica Mesa: Mesa puede usar su habilidad Quebranta escudos para disminuir el daño de "Aullido", y usar Pacificadora para ocasionar daño rápido y consistente. Táctica Oberon: Oberon puede comenzar usando su habilidad Ajuste de cuentas para acabar con los enemigos cercanos antes de comenzar el combate. También puede usar Renovación para curar aliados y recuperarlos rapidamente del daño de "Aullido". Alternativamente, Oberon puede también utilizar Castigar sobre Phorid y otros enemigos cercanos para distraerlos, similar a Caos, gracias al estado causado por esta habilidad. Exploit de patrón de ataque: '''Ya que Phorid solo puede atacar cuerpo a cuerpo mientras esta quieto, crear una onda de choque cuando se mantiene inmóvil y usar "Haces psíquicos" a larga distancia, se puede simplemente correr aleatoriamente a distancia media y evitar virtualmente cualquier daño. Se debe limpiar el área de cualquier infestado, mas específicamente los Tóxico Antiguo ya que el daño toxico es el peor enemigo si el Phorid ataca. Esta estrategia funciona mejor solo. '''Guía adicional de Steam http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=136994097#42598 Bugs *Matar a Phorid mientras está lanzando su habilidad "Aullido" hará que las distorsiones de pantalla permanezcan incluso después de su duración normal. *Algunas veces (debido a causas desconocidas) la animación de movimiento de Phorid no se reproducirá. Notas *Según Lotus, una célula de espionaje había desaparecido mientras exploraba la guarida de Phorid, de ahí la llamada a su asesinato. **Al principio Lotus dice no tener idea de lo que atacó a sus exploradores, por lo que se te envía a matar lo que sea que haya sido, pero después de escuchar los gritos de Phorid, identifica al monstruo y describe con gran detalle cómo sobrevivir contra Phorid. Curiosidades *Phorid es uno de los cuatro jefes (siendo los otros Jackal, La manada de hienas y Ráptores) que puede matar instantáneamente a la mayoría de los jugadores con una de sus habilidades. **La habilidad "Haces psíquicos" de Phorid ocasiona una cantidad letal de daño . *Phorid era antes el jefe de Eris y estaba situado en Naeglar. La Actualización 11.0 finalmente cambió la facción gobernante de Eris al Corpus y fue revertida a la Infestacion en la Actualización 14.0 . La actualización 11 también cambio muchas de las mecánicas de combate de Phorid. **Antes de la actualización 11, los golpes de cuerpo a cuerpo de Phorid podrían golpear a la víctima hacia abajo, y su ataque de grito constantemente tambalearía a todos los jugadores por su duración. Estas cualidades fueron eliminadas para reducir la frustración de los jugadores. **La actualización 11 también alteró la arena de Phorid eliminando la mayoría, si no todos, los obstáculos en el centro del campo, lo que probablemente evitaría exploits de trayectoria. *Phorid es el único jefe capaz de regenerar vida. *Hay un bug con la habilidad Vórtice de Vauban que sacudirá permanentemente al Phorid, su waypoint permanecerá estacionario y no tendrá salud. *Phorid comparte su nombre con una familia de moscas que tienen una joroba pronunciada en su tórax, al igual que Phorid. *Muy rara vez, al igual que General Sargas Ruk, Phorid dropeara mods dos veces, aunque es puramente un fallo visual y el segundo mod es un recurso. *Si bien comparte modelo con el Cargador , Phorid no recibe daño adicional en la cabeza. Historial de actualizaciones *Phorid's portrait will now be displayed when viewing Invasion battle details instead of generic Infestation image. *Fixed Phorid Assassination requiring Animo Beacons/Judgment points when occupying Hades/Merrow. *Fixed Phorid visually flickering when approached. *Fixed Phorid occupied nodes still showing the underlying bosses. *Fixed Assassination Sortie missions not working for key-based boss fights (Phorid, Lephanits, Mutalist Alad V). *Changed Eris Junction task from "Defeat Phorid in an infested outbreak", to "Find and Defeat LEPHANTIS in DERELICT". *Fixed Phorid having duplicate entries in the Codex. *Fixed an issue with Radial Blur staying active on players after enemies who can cause blur are killed (Phorid, etc). *Reduced the effectiveness of crowd control abilities against Phorid. *Fixed End of Mission rewards showing as incorrect for Invasions (particularly Phorid drops giving wrong Warframe parts). *Fixed an issue with Phorid bolts damaging Limbo whilst Rift Walking. *Fixed Nyx parts not being received at mission end with Phorid. *Fixed Phorid level not loading. *Infestation "outbreaks" will occur at random, with a downtime of 12 – 36 hours between attacks. When a node is under Infested threat, battlefront aggressively moves to all adjacent nodes if invasion isn't successfully defended within a matter of hours. Outbreaks continue to spread until reaching a boss node, which leads to Phorid appearing and occupying that boss's node until the invasion is defeated! *Fixed missing Phorid Diorama. *Adjusted Phorid's drop rate chances to match other bosses *Fixed Phorid not attacking crouched players. *Introducido. }} en:Phorid